godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon's Princess
Poseidon's Princess is a minor character and unwilling ally of Kratos in God of War III. She is a lover as well as a slave of Poseidon, found chained up in his personal quarters. Appearance Poseidon's Princess is a beautiful, half-naked young woman. Her large breasts and voluptuous figure are exposed by her outfit. She wears a tiara in her hair and is always barefoot. The enslaved princess also wears cuffs that bind her hands and a chain that binds her to the palace floor. History Her full background is never revealed. All that is known is that she is a beautiful princess whom Poseidon enslaved to become his unwilling lover. The god keeps her chained in his personal chambers, where she presumably serves as his concubine. The contents of Poseidon's letter suggest that he does care for her, though he abuses her in his rage. Kratos meets the young barefoot princess in Poseidon's Chamber, where she is crying for help. As Kratos makes his way over to her, she declares that she does not want help from him, probably fearing the Spartan's brutal reputation. Regardless, Kratos cuts her chains and leads the princess handcuffed through the hallways, even saving her from falling into a pit of spikes, only to use her to hold up a crank, attaching her to hold two doors open. After Kratos heads through the doors, she is crushed by the weight of the crank. Kratos can return to observe her remains, as her feet stick out of a pool of her own blood in the crank's shaft. Poseidon's Letter A letter from Poseidon is found in the chambers of his princess. The letter reads: Dearest beloved, I ask your forgiveness for making you the subject of my rage. It is not you who angered me so, but my brother and his refusal to harness the great power he hides within the labyrinth. A storm is brewing and Zeus provides Olympus with no harbour. Only the comforts found in your arms give me rest. '' -Your Lord, Poseidon Personality Gallery Poseidon's Chamber 2.jpg|Poseidon's Princess behind the gate posidon'sprincess.jpg|Poseidon's Princess in chains Princess.jpg|Poseidon's Princess' gruesome remains images (1).jpg αρχείο λήψης (2).jpg αρχείο λήψης (4).jpg Poseidon's Princess - First meeting 2.png Trivia * Although commonly known as Hecuba Maneros, thanks to an article in Playboy Magazine, this name has never been officially confirmed. * Poseidon's abusive nature probably comes from Pandora's Box, as the evils contained inside ended up infecting the Greek Gods when Kratos opened it. * After saving and eventually killing the princess, the player unlocks a Trophy called ''I didn't do it... But I wish I did!, which is a sexual innuendo referring to her skimpy clothes, cuffed hands, and large exposed breasts. This trophy was removed from the remastered version of God of War III for the PlayStation 4 for unknown reasons. * Kratos doesn't take off the princess' handcuffs for some unknown reason, maybe so she doesn't run away or to hold her later. *Despite fearing Kratos, she calls him "Lord", even though the Spartan is no longer a God. Although it could be that she was not aware of what had happened in the events of God of War II. Related Pages *Poseidon *Poseidon's Chamber de:Poseidons Prinzessin Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:God of War III Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Slaves